poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War is the nineteenth Thomas/MLP/Marvel crossover to be made by Stuington and co-directing by Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Thor: Ragnarok. Plot Following Asgard's destruction, and having acquired the Power Stone from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his adoptive children Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive intercept the ship with the surviving Asgardians to extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract. Thor, Loki, Hulk, and our heroes are powerless to stop them. Heimdall uses the Bifröst to send Hulk and our heroes to Earth and is then killed. Thanos kills Loki and takes the Space Stone before departing with his children and obliterating the ship. Hulk and our heroes crash-land at the Sanctum Sanctorum, in New York City, where he reverts back to Bruce Banner then warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos' plan to destroy half the universe. After Banner's warning, Strange recruits Tony Stark and briefs him about Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Later, Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone in Strange's possession. After a battle including Peter Parker, Maw captures Strange; Stark and Parker pursue Maw's spaceship while Wong remains to protect the sanctum. Banner and Barret Barricade contact the other Avengers, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their friends, and Hiatt Grey's engines. In Scotland, Midnight, Glaive, Ernie, and Starlight Glimmer ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and Hiatt Grey's engines rescue them, and they take shelter with James Rhodes at the Avengers headquarters. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone in his forehead to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda and try removing the Stone without destroying Vision. Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy and Stuingtion's engines' respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor. Thor surmises Thanos seeks the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector at Knowhere. Rocket, Groot, T.C., Hugs, and Willy accompany Thor to Nidavellir to retrieve a weapon capable of killing Thanos, while Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, and the rest of the engines find Thanos at Knowhere with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adoptive daughter, who reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adoptive sister Nebula from torture. Thanos and Gamora travel to Vormir, a planet where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly throws Gamora to her death, granting him the Soul Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and requests the remaining Guardians meet her on Titan, Thanos' homeworld. Stark and Parker eject Maw from his ship and rescue Strange. They land on Titan, where they meet Quill, Drax, Mantis, and the rest of the engines. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures and tells the others there is only one in which Thanos loses. The group form a plan to confront Thanos and remove the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos teleports to Titan to retrieve the Time Stone, justifying his plan to Strange as necessary to ensure the continued survival of the universe. The group subdues him until Nebula arrives and deduces Thanos killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill retaliates, which breaks the group's hold on Thanos, and he overpowers them and impales Stark. After Strange surrenders the Time Stone in exchange for Thanos sparing Stark, Thanos departs for Earth. Thor, Rocket, Groot, T.C., Hugs, and Willy meet Eitri at an abandoned Nidavellir, and the four create Stormbreaker, an enchanted axe that grants Thor the power of the Bifröst. Back on Earth, the Avengers, our heroes, and Pyranous arrive in Wakanda and task Shuri to safely extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos' army invades Wakanda and the Avengers, our heroes, and Pyranous mount a defense alongside King T'Challa and the Wakandan forces. Thor, Rocket, Groot, T.C., Hugs, and Willy arrive on Earth via the Bifröst and rally the defenders. Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is destroyed and the other villains retreat. Thanos' arrival spurs on Maximoff to destroy the Mind Stone, killing Vision, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to undo her actions and personally retrieves the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, destroying him once again. Despite being severely wounded by Thor, Thanos is able to activate the Infinity Gauntlet and teleport away. Thanos' plan comes to fruition as people begin disintegrating, including Bucky Barnes, Drax, Groot, T.C., Hugs, Willy, Celestia, Novo, Tempest, Jasper, Hiccup, Toothless, Rigby, the Ed's, Tillie, Chip, Rax, Mantis, Maximoff, Parker, Quill, Strange, T'Challa, and Wilson. The surviving heroes are left separated: Nebula and Stark are stranded on Titan; Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, Thor, and the rest of our heroes remain on the Wakandan battlefield. Thanos, healed, awakens on another planet and watches the sunset in satisfaction. In a post-credits scene, a distress signal is transmitted by Nick Fury as he and Maria Hill disintegrate along with others. The device displays a red-and-blue star insignia, Captain Marvel's emblem. Trivia *Big Grizz, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sheema, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father (General Dedrich), The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, Ed Edd, n Eddy, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Ashima, Annie and Clarabel, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Zecora, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Coco Pommel, Cheese Sandwich, Princess Ember, Gabby, Coloratura, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Belle, Flynn, Sunset Shimmer, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Alberto, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Dusty Crophopper, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Figge, Belle, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, R3-X3 (Rax), Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3, Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves guest star in this film. *Sailor John, Drago Bludvist, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Diesel 10, Diesel, The Dazzlings, Suri Polomare, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Britt and Tiff Crust, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Dawn Bellwether, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Katty Katswell, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, Bobby Briggs, Sheriff Nichols, and Diane Simmons will work for Thanos in this film. *Lord Pyranous will return in this film. *The end credits song for this film will be "Ashes" performed by Celine Dion. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers 4. Scenes * * * *Hanah meets Pyranous *Pyranous' story * * * * * * *Battle against the villains/Pyranous' true colors *Pyranous takes Hanah away *Film end Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Superhero Films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Hiatt Grey